


SOY HETERO, DYLAN.

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Armpit Kink, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Dylan O'Brien, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Canon Bisexual Character, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, College, Compañeros de cuarto, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Dylan O´Brien, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Hetero Curioso, Hetero a Gay, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Dylan, Penetration, Roommates, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Seductor, Sterek Bingo 2020, Sterek Free Ficathon, Sterek Ship, Sterek Week, Str8, Surprise Kissing, Sweet/Hot, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Top Derek, Top Dylan O'Brien, Top Stiles Stilinski, curioso, gay kiss, ian nelson - Freeform, penetracion, seducción, straight to gay, universidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Ian y Dylan han sido compañeros de cuarto desde inicios del semestre y algo que vuelve loco a Dylan es la seguridad y heterosexualidad de su compañero. Empeñado en al menos darle una mamada, decide investigar como voltear a un hetero y descubre una frase que le llamó mucho la atención: Una vez que que lo consigues voltear a un hetero, el chico es tuyo.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ian Nelson/Dylan O´Brien, Ian Nelson/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD

Esta es una nueva historia con temas relacionados a heteros curiosos, fantasías, descubrimiento sexual y morbo, centrado solo en dos protagonistas pertenecientes al fandom de Teen Wolf.

Todos los personajes son retratados como adultos legales que están conscientes de lo que hacen y esta historia de ninguna manera condona o fomenta la promiscuidad, voltear heteros, o que le hagas una mamada a tu compañero de piso. Si no eres un adulto legal, no leas más. Si te ofenden temas de fetiches, compañeros de cuarto, heteros curiosos o cosas explicitas, esta historia no es para ti.

Cuando leí esta historia me encantó muchísimo, así que decidí hablar con el autor para tomar la primer parte de la historia y luego dejar que mi mente fluyera con el sexo entre un gay y un heterosexual. Tomé parte de la historia escrita por mi amigo Simon y la detallé, la adapté y modifiqué cosas para que funcionara entre Ian y Dylan. Si quieres leer más de los relatos de Simon, puedes encontrarlo aquí: https://www.gaydemon.com/stories/authors/simon_peter/


	2. No me van los Hombres

─Hola, hombre─, Ian retrocedió rápidamente un paso hacia atras mientras colocaba mi mano temblorosa en el bulto de su toalla. Acababa de salir de la ducha y su bulto estaba tan atractivo que no pude controlarme.

Compartir cuarto con un chico tan atractivo y caliente como Ian era algo que excitante. La verdad al inicio me desagradaba su narcisismo y egocentrismo, pero todo cambio una noche en donde llegó enfermo y debí cuidarlo. Al parecer en uno de sus entrenamientos alguien le había golpeado su costado derecho y a pesar de que el primer día solo notaba el área un poco inflamada, se le hizo un tremendo moretón debajo de la axila. Yo le pedí que reposara por un par de días y me hizo caso, y más le valía. En las mañanas yo mismo le ayudaba a levantarse, yo le llevaba la comida y en las noches yo debía ayudarle a bañarse, bueno, siempre con bóxer, pero que marcaban muy bien lo que tenía Y aquello lo tenía imposibilitado, así que pasaba el día acostado en cama sin bajar su brazo debido a que le dolía.

─Whoa, Dylan, hombre, ¿qué demonios? ─ Había sorpresa en su voz, ¿quizás asco? Pero no, sentí que allí podría haber escondido algo de emoción, algo de temblor curioso en su pecho y en su voz. Yo era guapo, y él lo sabía.

Habíamos sido compañeros de cuarto en dormitorios universitarios desde el comienzo del semestre, hace unas seis semanas aproximadamente. En el momento en que vi a Ian, estaba enamorado en secreto por completo. Pero también fue una tortura convivir con él, respirar su olor, sentir su roce, escuchar su voz o tratar de dominar mi mirada que caía salvajemente sobre su cuerpo asesino mientras se desnudaba para meterse la cama, o mojado y con la toalla fuera afuera de la ducha, o profundamente dormido sobre su espalda descubierta, en sus calzoncillos, abultado en su entrepierna. Muchas noches me despertaba con suaves gemidos y bajo la oscuridad de una sucia juvenil habitación universitaria, podía ver a Ian masturbándose suavemente hasta que salpicaba todo su pecho velludo y se limpiaba con su bóxer o con la prenda que estuviera más cerca. Muchas noches estaba tentado a subir a la cama con él, besarlo y chupar su verga húmeda y dejarlo limpio y cuando estuviera muy mojado y montar en su polla. 

Pero todo había sido fantasía hasta hoy. Estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo que había leído en un blog gay: voltear a Ian dando el primer paso.

Irresistible. Esa era la palabra para describirle. Su tamaño pequeño, pero fornido, su barba de tres días, su mirada bajo cejas gruesas y labios carnosos que sonreían siempre hacia un lado, forma característica de sonreír que él poseía. Ian se veía tan caliente en ese momento que me quitó de la mente todos los miedos; eliminó todas mis inhibiciones. Mi instinto se inundó con un pensamiento, con un deseo, con una lujuria prohibida. Totalmente ciego a todo lo demás, tenía que tener a Ian. A la mierda las consecuencias.

Sin perder el contacto visual, una vez más estiré mi mano curiosa y toqué su entrepierna suave y abultada.

─Dylan, vamos amigo─ su voz se estaba volviendo ronca, y podía sentir el  
comienzo de una erección. Yo sabía que esto le gustaba.

─No pasa nada, tu tranquilo.

─No puedes hacerme esto, hombre─, pero esta vez Ian no se movió, su voz sonaba diferente y su mirada estaba atenta a mí. En su lugar, puso ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, cruzó los dedos, y sostuvo la parte posterior de su cabeza, arqueando su espalda, mostrando deliciosamente esas axilas peludas que había visto tan de cerca cuando debí cuidarle. Tenían un olor agradable y a pesar de que no sudaba mucho, tenían un olor siempre a limpio.

Los vellos de sus axilas nacían sobre una piel más clara que el resto de su cuerpo con unas pocas franjas aún más claras aun que demostraba que el sol daba muy poco allí. Así mismo unos vellos iban hacia arriba y otros hacia abajo.

Vi los músculos de su estómago plano ondularse, su polla ya a medio camino de una erección. Lo miré a los ojos y vi la aspereza de curiosidad o rechazo. Bueno, al menos se estaba dejando tocar, cosa que cualquier otro chico se hubiera negado desde un inicio, así mimo me di cuenta de que la puerta estuviera con seguro y muy bien cerrada. Nunca lo había visto totalmente desnudo, o bueno, no de forma clara y directa, solo de noche cuando se masturbaba y no tenía idea de qué tipo pene tenía, solo sabía que su bulto siempre había sido muy atractivo para mí.

Lentamente froté su polla a través de la toalla, sin romper mi mirada con sus ojos coquetos y varoniles que me hacían saber que él estaba al mando, y el miedo y la adrenalina de saber que podía empujarme y golpearme por tocarlo de esa manera, solo lograban encenderme más y más.   
Lo observó cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca, respirando hondo, mientras  
su polla se endurecía bajo la toalla haciéndome saber que le gustaba sentirse tocado, o adorado. Estaba en bóxer y mi propia erección ya había sido cargada bajo el material de algodón, empujando hacia adelante entre mis piernas. Sin soltar su entrepierna, me acerqué para que mi erección tocara su muslo.

Ian abrió los ojos. Había una mirada de deseo total, mezclado con miedo y confusión. Como si sentirse a gusto con otro hombre fuera prohibido, y eso era sumamente razonable, pero es que él me tenía loco, a punto de que quería con todas mis ansias sentirle y tocarle sin miedo alguno.

─Soy heterosexual, Dylan─, su voz salió en un susurro. ─Dylan, vamos, hombre, joder, Dios mío. Sabes que no puedo hacer esto. Sabes que tengo novia y que no me van los hombres, creo que eso ya lo he dejado muy en claro varias veces.

A pesar de las protestas de Ian, su polla dura contaba una parte diferente a lo que me decía en su historia, y es que había aprendido a tocar de una forma que encantaba todos. Con la otra mano, bajé la toalla y casi me desmayo.  
La belleza que tenía como verga colgaba semi dura frente a mí. Inmediatamente apreté su hermosa extensión fijándome en la cabeza   
en forma de hongo color rosa y sedosa, palpitante y comenzando a gotear el jugo que había deseado probar por tanto tiempo. Ian estaba como encantado de ello a pesar de que era yo quien le tocaba y también noté que miraba la puerta como asegurándose de que tenía seguro, y quizá con eso se sintiera libre y en confianza para dejarse llevar por la experimentación con otro chico. Presioné mi entrepierna contra su muslo haciendo que mi erección empujara sobre su pierna como diciéndole “Aquí estoy”. Estaba en el cielo y estaba seguro de que el también. Pronto empezó a gemir suave y bajo. Su aliento estaba tan cerca de mi cuerpo que se me erizaba la piel y me daba a saber lo mucho que estaba excitado por el. 

─Joder, oh hombre, sí, joder, Dylan, Esto es… Ah.

Ian empujó su pelvis hacia mí, invitándome a su dureza. No quiero mentirles, pero para ese momento, yo aún esperaba un golpe y una paliza, aun tenia mis dudas sobre si era lo correcto intentar esto con Ian, lo pensé mucho, pero finalmente, dejé que el diablo se apoderada sobre mis inhibiciones. El lenguaje corporal de Ian estaba diciéndome que quería esto en ese momento, y a pesar de que seguía protestando, preferí hacerme el valiente, así que me incliné y besé el costado de su cuello tentativamente, poniendo a prueba su disposición a dejarme disfrutarle mientras disfrutaba junto a mí. Su polla saltó en mi mano en reacción al toque de mis labios húmedos en su piel y un suspiro salió de sus labios bien proporcionados, lo cual me hizo saber que lo estaba disfrutando en serio.

Ian mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras movía mis labios sobre su cuello, su garganta, su quijada. Respiré besando su barbilla y le di unos segundos en caso de que quisiera detenerme, pero eso no pasó y él sabía lo que seguía así que simplemente moví mis labios hacia los suyos y cubría su boca como una sábana cubre un cuerpo en medio de una noche helada. Se resistió, pero yo persistí. Ahora que había llegado tan lejos, ahora no había vuelta atrás, estaba firme en lo que quería con él y se lo dejé saber lamiendo sus dientes. Quería a Ian como nunca había querido a otro hombre antes. Cuando presioné mis labios contra los suyos, empujé mi lengua fuera, obligando a su boca a abrirse. La vacilación inicial se fue dejando que Ian respondiera ante su primer beso con otro chico. Sus labios acariciaron los míos y pude notar lo suave que eran sus labios, la calidez de su saliva, lo fuerte de su aliento… todo un paraíso en su boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEFT KUDOS PLEASE  
> DEJA UN KUDO, POR FAVOR, COMPARTE CON TUS AMIGOS.


	3. Estoy comiendo mi propia corrida directo de tu boca

Los gemidos de Ian salieron profundos, fuertes y guturales. Sentí su cuerpo temblar contra el mío. Mi polla ya estaba fuera del hueco de mis bóxers y estaba mojando su muslo desnudo y peludo cuando lo besé más duro y acaricié su polla dándole tanto placer como podía en ese momento.

─Dylan… Dylan, oh joder, Dylan, sí hombre, se siente bien, Jesús, mierda, sí─, Ian divagó sobre mis labios mientras acariciaba su verga masturbándolo suavemente para darle mayor placer con mi toque atrevido, su cuerpo temblaba de deseo cuando nuestro beso se rompió. ─Dios, hombre, ¡Soy heterosexual! ¿Qué mierda me estás haciendo? Oh, joder, si, Dylan.

Nos guié hacia la cama más cercana y empujé suavemente a Ian hacia abajo y subí sobre él, estableciendo un morboso contacto de cuerpo completo. Allí estaba, desnudo debajo de mi con su verga erecta y mojada en su pre semen y con los labios hinchados de tanto besarnos: era hermoso. Sentí sus manos envolverse alrededor de mi cuello cuando me separé sus labios con mi lengua saboreando su saliva y aunque parezca mentira, le vi saborear los rastros de húmedos que dejé en sus labios.

Nuestras pollas se presionaron entre sí, conociéndose por primera vez y disfrutando de la sedosidad de la otra. Le hice una mueca de placer cerrando mis ojos y pegando mi frente contra la de él, notando que a pesar de que se había duchado, su frente estaba sudando y se sentía caliente. Sus manos bajaron acariciando mis hombros, luego mis costados hasta mi cintura y se detuvieron allí un largo momento como pensando en dar o no el siguiente paso, hasta que se animó a descenderlas más y ahuecó mis nalgas. ¡Estaba tocando mi culo! cada una de sus manos en cada uno de mis glúteos, masajeándolos y apretándolos.

─Ian─ susurré en su boca entre besos y sorbos de labios, babas y saliva. ─Quise esto desde la primera vez que te vi. Hombre… eres tan caliente, tan perfecto para mí. Nadie me hace sentir de esta forma. Solo verte y me dan ganas de tocarte, tenerte, abrazarte. He querido besarte desde que entraste por esa maldita puerta y luego he querido tener tu polla hasta que te corras sobre mi piel y he deseado tanto chupar cada rincón de tu cuerpo… hasta que no resista más─ Presioné más fuerte sobre él y él respondió empujándome también para hacerme saber que también estaba heterosexualmente duro.

─Dylan, amigo, no podemos estar haciendo esto─, sorprendentemente siguió protestando y frotándose contra mí, moviendo sus caderas contra mi polla. Su boca decía que no, pero la reacción de su cuerpo estaba gritando por más.

─Podemos y lo estamos haciendo, Ian─ murmuré, moviendo mis labios por su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pezones, y luego lamí la sal de su axila que tenían buen olor a jabón y limpieza, hasta bajar por el sendero delgado, más abajo, y más hasta su polla.

Tan pronto como mis labios se envolvieron alrededor de la cabeza de hongo de su verga, él se sacudió y casi gritó por lo que estaba haciendo.

─Joder, Dylan, sí, por favor amigo. Oh, mierda, joder. Oh, hombre. Chúpalo, Dylan ¡Mierda! ¡Chupa mi jodida polla! ─ expresaba mientras su respiración se aceleraba intensamente. Era como si hubiera deseado esto igual o más que yo.

Ian puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza, presionando hacia abajo, ya que quería que me la metiera toda a la boca, así que empecé a tener una arcada, debido a que fue brusco. A mitad de camino por el su largo eje, retrocedí hasta la cabeza. Su verga era demasiado grande para que mi boca la asimilara en su totalidad de una vez. En ese momento me detuve a solo saborear su glande y a recoger su pre semen de toda su cabeza babosa y salada. Sabia a limpio, lo cual me gustaba, pero honestamente hubiera preferido que supiera a su esencia masculina luego de un partido de futbol y sin ducharse. Sabía que tenía que bajar lentamente hasta la base, así que empecé a descender poco a poco, y avanzando un poco con cada trago, tomaba media pulgada más. Me ardía la garganta, pero estaba decidido a llegar a la base y enterrar mi nariz respingada en los vellos recortados de su pubis. Ian estaba en pleno éxtasis. Lo tenía justo donde lo quería: debajo de mí, desnudo, duro, y en mi boca.

Mamarle la verga era mejor de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Mi cabeza estaba mareada, no solo por la hermosa erección sondeando en mi garganta, sino por el hecho de que esta era la erección de Ian, el chico más caliente que había visto y que era heterosexual.

Finalmente, mis labios alcanzaron la base gruesa de su tronco, juntándose con el vello púbico mojado de saliva y sudor. Mi nariz ya estaba tapada con abundantes mocos aguados y estaba encontrando esa situación difícil  
de respirar, pero no podía soltar esa fantástica que estaba empujado a través de mi garganta de manera resonante y empujando mi campanilla. Apreté mis labios con fuerza y relajé el musculo de mi garganta alrededor de la cabeza de su polla mientras mi lengua subía y bajaba por el eje sin separarme ni moverme. El perfume de su masculinidad se mezcló con la del jabón, e incluso a través de mis mocos y balbuceos, me deleitaba con la masculinidad de mi compañero de cuarto.

Ian se estremeció y disparó su carga. ¡Jesús! Un trago pasó por el eje desde su base hasta la punta, y pude sacarle la leche a Ian. Tragué, y me retiré. El siguiente chorro me golpeó directo en la cara marcando una línea de leche aguada y transparente perlada que fue desde mi barbilla hasta mi nariz, mejilla y ojo.

Los siguientes tres o cuatro chorros pude llevármelos a la boca mientras  
rodeó la cabeza de su polla pulsante con mis labios húmedos, saboreando su salinidad.

Me desplomé junto a Ian. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, el estómago  
tratando de calmarme después de la intensa eyaculación, mi mano aún sobre su polla, ahora semidura. Lo besé suavemente en los labios, intercambiando un poco de su jugo directo en su boca.

─Eso fue ... Eso fue ... Oh, joder, Dylan, eso fue ... Joder, no sé. Yo  
No puedo describir. ¡Oh Wow! Fue una de las mejores mamadas. Nadie había metido mi polla hasta su garganta─ Balbuceó Ian. Se lamió los labios, saboreando su propio semen, cosa que me calentó muchísimo, ya que ver a un hetero comiendo su semen es algo muy pervertido y excitante ─¡Joder Dylan! Estoy comiendo mi propia corrida directo de tu boca. Oh, joder. ¿Qué fue todo esto? Me sedujiste tan bien, Mierda. Eso fue jodidamente genial.

La polla de Ian palpitaba en mi mano, resbaladiza con saliva y semen mientras le acariciaba suavemente. ─Me alegra escuchar eso, tuve miedo al inicio y si dejaba pasar un solo día más iba a arrepentirme de desperdiciarlo y no lanzarme sobre ti. Fue caliente.

─Intenso, hombre, súper intenso. Nunca me he corrido tan duro y tan rápido. Dios, Dylan, eso fue realmente increíble, tu boca mamó mi verga de una manera profesional, apuesto a que tienes mucha práctica ─. Ian estaba sonriente.

Gracias a Dios, lo conseguí y no pasó nada malo.


	4. ¿Qué haría si mi novia me ve así?

Nos quedamos allí un momento recuperándonos de nuestra gran experiencia hasta que Ian comenzó a tocarse una de sus tetillas mientras tenía su otro brazo por detrás de la cabeza. Se había quedado callado, así que decidí hablar para no hacer la situación incómoda como esos amantes raros que hacen algo y luego se vuelven piedras. 

──Pensé que eras heterosexual── bromeé.

──Lo soy──, protestó, nuevamente, alzándose sobre un codo. Pero sus ojos me decían algo diferente. Sus labios brillaban con semen y se veía completamente hermoso. Su olor era a sudor y jabón, estaba bañado y limpio, pero tenía aliento olor a semen, como el mío.

──Sí, sí, claro que sí──. Apreté su polla con una mano y deslicé mi otra mano entre sus muslos hasta por debajo de sus bolas, hasta llegar a su grieta que se encontraba cerrada por cientos de vellos oscuros y caliente y suave por el sudor acumulado por la emoción que había tendió al darle la mamada. Trató de empujar mi mano, pero sentí el apretón de sus nalgas, atrapando mis dedos entre sus glúteos.   
Lo besé en los labios mientras mis dedos empezaron a moverse, frotando su grieta arriba y abajo hasta que lentamente separó las piernas dándome un mejor espacio más libre para mis caricias anales. Su polla volvió instantáneamente a la vida inyectándose de sangre y volviendo a tener esa dureza tan masculina. Su pene era curvado hacia la izquierda en un ángulo muy simple con una cabeza de hongo que ya estaba mojada de nuevo. Tuvo una erección completa menos de un par de minutos después de que empecé a tocarle el culo y acariciando su entrada ahora más abierta y sedosa.

──Pero ... Vamos, Dylan. Sabes que me encanta follar chicas. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué haría si mi novia me ve así? Dios, ¿Y si se entera?

Sonreí. ──Ian── respondí ──me acabas de dar de comer tu leche. Te corriste en mi cara. Me has chupado la lengua con hambre robándome tu semen. Y por si no te has dado cuenta no soy una chica. Experimentaste conmigo y está bien. Además, creo que cada par de chicos que vive en cada cuarto de este edificio ha follado entre sí. Pasan un año entero en un espacio de 5x6 metros cuadrados, tienen testosterona y explotan. Soy un hombre, no una chica… ¿Me parezco a tu novia? ¿Me siento como ella? ¿Te besé como ella lo hace? ¿Te chupé la verga como ella? ── Sabía que podría haber ido  
demasiado lejos, pero tuve que librar a Ian de sus inhibiciones. Tuve que hacerlo sentir cómodo conmigo mientras le tocaba el culo.

──Hombre── cerró los ojos confundido. ──Ninguna chica lo ha hecho, quiero decir nunca me la chupó así. Ni mi actual novia, ni ninguna antes que ella. Nunca pensé ... Que una mamada podría sentirse tan bien

──¿Nunca pensaste que estarías alimentando a un chico con tu polla?.

──No, no, no es así. Nunca pensé que mi eyaculación sería así de rápida e intensa. Esta fue la primera vez para mí en al que me corrí de esa manera. Fueron chorros de leche…

──Lo tomo como un cumplido, entonces,── dije, mientras pasaba mi mano por su pecho y estómago acanalados con músculos producto del ejercicio que hacía, luego tentativamente me acerqué a su pecho y lamí uno de sus pezones rosas hasta que se puso duro debajo mi lengua.

Estaba tan excitado que me moría por hacer el amor con mi hombre. Y digo aquello porque luego de haber comido su leche, definitivamente se había convertido en mi hombre. Sosteniendo la polla ahora completamente dura y palpitante, me levanté y me senté encima de él, encontrando mi agujero con la cabeza de su polla, frotando el residuo de semen y saliva, y empujando hacia abajo.

──Whoa, Dylan──, los ojos de Ian se abrieron de par en par. ──¿Qué demonios? Quiero decir, que me chupes la polla es una cosa, ¿pero esto? Esto es cosa de maricones, yo no creo que pueda.

Eso duele.

Le abofeteé la cara, poniéndome en cuclillas a centímetros de la brillante cabeza de su verga. Sus ojos se abrieron más al sentir mi ano velludo abrirse para él y de repente me agarra por las caderas con ambas manos y me empuja sobre su vara.

Fue un camino bastante tortuoso, a pesar de que su polla no era tan grande, como la de algún actor porno, era bastante gruesa y cabezona, así que dolió bastante pero no me detuve a respirar, sino que dejé que se deslizara y profundizara dentro hasta que se estrelló contra mí. Solté el eje de su polla y puse ambas manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo el calor de su verga mientras estaba dentro de mí, empujando mis entrañas hacia el interior de mi cuerpo. Creó el mejor dolor agudo en mi interior que me hizo gemir y respirar por la boca mientras me miraba asombrado de saber que ahora tenía su polla profundamente en mí. Ian gimió debajo de mí al sentir lo apretado de mi culo y el como agradecimiento me dio un dolor como ningún otro hombre me lo ha dado en otro momento.  
La polla del hombre penetró mi culo y sentí que me iba a desmayar. Los ojos de Ian estaban muy abiertos y no pude entender su mirada, pero empujó hacia mí con venganza, con sus uñas clavadas en las mejillas de mi trasero. Gruñó y sacudió su cuerpo con cada empuje. Tal vez estaba herido por ser abofeteado, o tal vez enojado por penetrarme en su polla, o podría haber sido pura lujuria varonil, nunca lo supe, pero me agradaba. 

Pensé que podría ser enojo consigo mismo por disfrutar de estas cosas gay, ya que, realmente su cara al penetrarme por completo era de puro placer y me hizo saber que lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente.

Los movimientos de su cadera no duraron demasiado. Poco a poco, la expresión agresiva en la cara de Ian cambió a la del placer extremo. Los duros empujes que iban dentro y fuera de mi culo disminuyeron la velocidad para deslizarse fácilmente a través de mi túnel abierto, mojado y masculino.

Me acomodé en la entrepierna de mi amante, dejando que mis bolas descansaran en su vello púbico, con su propia polla en un ángulo hacia arriba, goteando pre semen en mi canal mientras su enorme vara me empalaba. Ian me miró con sus ojos llorosos y labios abiertos en puro placer mientras evitaba gemir. Qué hermosa era la expresión de su rostro.

Todavía sin mover mi trasero, me incliné y alcancé sus labios. Nos besamos. Sentí sus manos moverse bajo las mejillas de mi trasero, levantándome. ¡Ian quería follarme! No tomar Venganza: Joder. Me encantaba más. Adoraba este chico y ahora quería penetrarme hasta correrse.

Y joder, que lo hizo. Encontré sus embestidas con igual, si no más lujuria. Nos mudamos a sincronía erótica que dos amantes masculinos pueden tener y hacer. Creamos un infierno en nuestras sabanas y mi culo estaba en fuego envolviendo su carne.

El dolor era insoportable, sentí que estaba siendo dividido en dos, pero a pesar del intenso dolor, me sentí pegado a él y unidos por primera vez. Cierta fuerza de voluntad me mantuvo en su polla monstruosa y curvada mientras le masturbaba con mi esfínter y podía sentir cada vena en mi canal. Se estrelló contra midulce culo una y otra vez, como si quisiera hacerme saber que yo le pertenecía, así que agarré los músculos de su pecho y apreté y empujé mi trasero hacia abajo contra la polla palpitante que tenía. Me follé en su masculinidad mientras él gemía dejándose cabalgar por otro hombre como yo.


	5. Tu poder sobre mi agujeo

Puñalada tras puñalada de increíble virilidad me atravesaron el culo, penetrando en mí, profundamente, implacable, haciéndome saber que tenía poder sobre mi agujero. Podía escuchar su respiración cada vez más superficial y luego un gemido ronco, pero ¿yo estaba respirando?   
Había olvidado respirar mientras me penetraba y justo cuando agarró mi trasero con ambas manos apretándolas, forzó su polla dentro de mí y lo sentí palpitar mientras me partía y se adueñaba de mi culo.

Sentí como si la polla de Ian me empujara el estómago a su vez que me llenaba de su carne. Mirando hacia abajo vi mi propia polla y bolas golpeando su pelvis, me sorprendió ver que había un corriente de esperma saliendo de mi raja. No había sentido que me había corrido, aunque mi polla se mantuvo con un ángulo ascendente. Me toqué a mí mismo mientras me follaba en su gruesa verga una y otra vez pensando en que no pudo haber sido mi eyaculación. Nunca me habían follado con una herramienta tan grande, así que nunca consideré que, a pesar del dolor, me mantuviera duro con un claro flujo de pre semen saliendo de mi miembro y embarrando los abdominales de Ian.

Sin previo aviso, Ian me arrojó sobre la cama, sin perder el contacto conmigo, y se montó sobre mi espalda, extendiendo mis piernas, arando más fuerte dentro de mí ahora que su cuerpo estaba libre de mi peso. Sus dedos se clavaron en mis muslos y me dejarían una marca. Con todo su empuje, sentí que la longitud de la polla que se cargaba era interminable, que Ian seguiría sumergiéndose en mí hasta que su polla atravesara mi cuerpo y emergiera fuera de mi boca a través de mi garganta. Las gotas de sudor de Ian cayeron sobre mi cuello y pecho mientras me follaba dulcemente, pero fuerte y a una velocidad increíble lleno de testosterona y furia Incluso podía escuchar el golpe de sus bolas en mi trasero junto al sonido de succión de su polla retirándose y volviendo a arar la delicada piel de mi esfínter.

Con un fuerte gruñido, se congeló encima de mí, sus ojos casi saltando de  
su rostro, sus músculos del cuello se brotaron como cuerdas de guitarra, su boca bien abierta, su polla profunda y dura y si es posible más gruesa. Él explotó dentro de mí y con cada chorro, su gruñido se hizo más fuerte, su polla se hizo más gruesa, su gemido más agradecido. No pude sentir su semen golpeando mis entrañas porque estaba demasiado profundo, pero sí la forma en la que su verga se hinchaba mientras se vaciaba dentro de mí. Llegué a mi polla: solo di dos golpes y disparé mi carga, mojando su pecho y mi abdomen. Sabía que mi agujero estaba apretando la base de su polla todavía corriéndose. Casi gritó con el último de sus chorros mientras mi culo lo ordeñaba con mi agujero debido a la contracción y compresión mientras yo me corría.

Ian se dejó caer sobre mí, su sudoroso pecho sobre el mío, sus labios agradecidos besando mi cara, respirando con dificultad. Apestando a sudor, sexo y leche.

──Oh, hombre, joder, Dylan, ¡qué intenso! ── murmuró entre besos y lamer y mordisquear mis labios. Él todavía estaba dentro de mí. Pude sentirlo flexionando su pene ¿Quién no podía sentir esta enorme polla enterrada en el culo? Se acomodó y empezó a besarme con la lengua hasta descender a mi pecho.

──Ian── logré murmurar. ──Gracias, amigo.

También me sentí muy agradecido: mi amigo, a quien he tenido hambre, finalmente había venido cedido, finalmente me había follado, finalmente había vaciado sus jugos de amor dentro de mí. Sentí su cálida esperma saliendo de mi trasero, goteando sobre mis bolas y las sábanas debajo de mí. Ian lentamente me penetró de nuevo. Incrédulo, sobre aquello, pude sentir que su verga aún estaba dura y tiesa y que a pesar de que llegó a estar un poco suave, la sentí ponerse tiesa dentro de mí. 

──Dylan, oh hombre, quiero follarte para siempre, hombre, estás tan apretado y suave. No puedo parar──, gimió.

Me aferré a sus nalgas con ambas manos, los dedos presionando los firmes músculos, sintiéndolos endurecerse al apretarse.

Ian reanudó sus movimientos: lentos y profundos. Esto fue diferente. Él ahora estaba sofocándome con besos, susurrándome todo tipo de mierda de amor al oído.

──Te quiero, Dylan──, murmuró; No podía creer lo que oía. ──Hombre, yo te quiero tanto, así debajo de mí. Dylan, te quiero, te necesito, siempre. Dylan, quiero tu trasero, para joderte duro o suave, día y noche. Dios mío, amo jodidamente cómo se siente tu agujero── y así sucesivamente hasta que explotó por segunda vez, dulcemente, suavemente, como si hubiera sido follado por otra persona.

Finalmente rompimos. Se deslizó fuera de mí y me sentí vacío. Mis entrañas se quedaron abiertas y esperando algo, que salió mí. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el vacío al que debía acostumbrarme ahora. Ian y yo sabíamos eso: iba a levantarme, ducharme y nunca más nos volveríamos a ver a los ojos de nuevo. Nuestra amistad se acabaría, pediríamos cambio de habitación y fin. Mis noches de gloria sobre su casi desnudo cuerpo se había ido. Chicos, especialmente aquellos que profesaron ser heterosexuales y que al final demostraron que eran más gay que un gay, tendían a convertirse en alguien discriminante, molesto y disgustado tan pronto como vaciaban sus bolas dentro de uno.

Las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos, sin control. Rodaron por mis mejillas y encontré difícil sofocar los sollozos que se acumulaban en mi pecho. Intenté no llorar, pero las lágrimas simplemente brotaron. No podía soportar la idea de perder a Ian luego de haberlo conseguido.

Ian estaba acostado de espaldas a mi lado, con el pecho agitado, disminuyendo la velocidad. No se levantó y se fue. Estaba allí, justo a mi lado. Como si de un sueño se tratara, sentí su brazo deslizarse debajo de mi cabeza. Me acurruqué en su axila sudorosa y dulce hasta que sus vellos acariciaron mis labios y nariz.

──Lo siento, Dylan── me susurró al oído mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, puso su mano sobre mi pecho sudoroso, pasándolo suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, desde mis pezones hasta justo por encima de mi polla, luego hacia arriba. ──No quise lastimarte, amigo── Me limpió una lágrima que corría por mi mejilla suavemente con la punta de su pulgar.

Oh, pensé, Dios mío, Ian estaba pensando que las lágrimas corrían por mi cara eran de dolor por haber sido follado tan fuerte. No se dio cuenta de que eso permanecería para siempre en mi memoria y que atesoraría cada segundo del acto. Mi agujero se apretó y sentí el dolor, pero ahora era más un hormigueo de placer, hormigueo, como pidiendo más. ¿Debería dejar que continúe con la idea errónea, o debería decirle mis temores a su rechazo después de follarme?


	6. Un hetero y un dildo

Decidí callarme, solo disfrutar de la proximidad de su cuerpo, el calor de su axila, el olor, oh, hombre, el aroma masculino de sudor, semen y testosterona del ambiente. Me podría haber quedado así para siempre.

──¿Dylan? ¿Hombre? ¿Te duele? ── Hubo súplica, y un poco de preocupación, en la voz de Ian. Se movió de lado, presionándose contra mí, su suave, pero viscosa entrepierna en mi cadera. Me estremecí al sentir aquello.

Sacudí mi cabeza. No me atreví a hablar por miedo a estallar como una niña en sollozos. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo, mi cabeza descansando sobre el músculo de su brazo.  
Lamí su pezón, inhalé su olor de su axila, descansé mi mano sobre su muslo interno, peludo y tonificado.

──Ian──, finalmente logré decir. ──Tienes una polla de mula, ya sabes── no mentía, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba confesando mis sentimientos de terror al perderlo. Y es que podría pasar, luego de esto se sentiría mal, equivocado, me diría que tuve la culpa, que le presioné, y se iría.

Se rio, el bastardo. Jugando con mi cabello, él dijo: ──Empezaste, esto Dylan, debías aguantar.

──Dijiste que eras heterosexual, pero nunca me detuviste de jugar  
con tu polla── Hubo un tono de acusación en mi voz, aunque dentro de mí estaba agradecido porque no me había detenido.

──Soy heterosexual, Dylan, pero ahora después de esto, No estoy tan seguro. Me gustó todo lo que hicimos, hombre. Esto no fue solo una sesión de mierda, no creas que esto es un: lo hicimos y adiós, hombre. Yo te quiero, Dylan. Eres un excelente compañero de cuarto, un gran amigo y hoy me has hecho sentir increíble y joder, estaría loco si no dijera que me ha encantado y que me ha encantado ¿Me has oído?, te amo, joder.

Mi cuerpo se llenó. El vacío se había ido. Besé su pecho, trabajé a mi manera hasta besarle la boca ──¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa, Ian?

──¿Qué?── él sonrió cuando lamí la comisura de su boca. ──Que tengo que follarte continuamente ¿Todo el día y toda la noche?

Le di una palmada en el trasero. ──No hay nada malo en eso, idiota──, le devolví la sonrisa en broma. ──Pero también que eres gay.

──¿Entonces?── bromeó de nuevo. ¿Dónde se habían ido todas sus protestas? ──Así que, si soy gay puedo follar tu dulce y apretado trasero, pues que así sea. ¿Te haría feliz aquello? Tú querías hacerme gay y lo hiciste, pequeño bastardo.

──Maricón, te hice maricón── me reí por lo bajo.

Los dos nos reímos y nos besamos. Los dos nos pusimos duros. Nuestras pollas se frotaban la una contra la otra. Lo hicimos de nuevo lentamente. No hubo más prisa, nada que demostrar o refutar. Ahora había llegado el verdadero acto de amor entre hombres jóvenes. Me llevó de lado, levantando una de mis piernas arriba. Me dolía el agujero, pero lo acogí de todos modos. Su verga se metió dentro alternado entre penetraciones largas y lentas a duras y profundas. Acarició mis pezones, besó mi cuello, gimió en mi oído acarició mi polla, mordió mi hombro. Hicimos el amor. Con mi cara vuelta hacia él, lloré de nuevo, pero con diferentes motivos.

Ian y yo nos quedamos en la cama toda la noche, amándonos. Luego esa noche pensé en que debía demostrarle el verdadero sexo gay

Días después de haberlo pensado bien supe que debía mover mi propio plan para mostrarle todo lo bueno a Ian, así que una tarde luego de clases regresé con un tubo de lubricante y con un pequeño consolador de goma muy realista. Mantuve todo eso en secreto hasta que esa misma noche nos calentamos y decidí atarlo a la cama, cosa que el mismo me había pedido hacer, ya que era una fantasía que tenía y ninguna de sus ex chicas había cumplido. Cuando Ian vio el consolador se puso nervioso y empezó a intentar liberarse. Dejé varios mordiscos en sus pezones viendo su atlético cuerpo flexionarse por el placer cada vez que mordía su pezón. Agarré a Ian por la cintura y lo deslicé sobre la cama hasta que las cuerdas atadas a sus muñecas estaban apretadas (todas las ataduras de Ian eran lo suficientemente largos para permitirle cierta libertad de movimiento, pero no lo suficiente como para permitirle escapar). Me senté al final de la cama, levanté sus piernas peludas doblándolas por la rodilla ligeramente. Puse un poco de lubricante en la punta del consolador.

──Ian, quiero mostrarte lo bien que se siente el sexo anal. ¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo anal? ── le pregunté.

──¡No! Para nada──, gimió. Directamente en frente de mí estaba Ian dándome la vista más sexy: Acostado de espaldas con sus manos atadas y con sus piernas peludas dobladas hasta su pecho dejándome ver su polla, bolas y su culo peludo, su grueso pecho cubierto de piel blanca con pelos, sus axilas peludas con vello color marrón oscuro y rizado, y su rostro de perrito. Pasé mi dedo índice por su culo empezando a tantear el área. Amo a los hombres peludos y dios, este hombre era peludo. Había tenido más pelo en el pecho de lo que la mayoría de los hombres tienen en todo su cuerpo. Su trasero era casi tan peludo como sus piernas y muchos pelos negros cortos crecieron tapándole el culo. Comenzó a sonreír cuando pasé mis dedos en su entrada y besé sus piernas, a pesar de que ya estaba abierto, dobló sus rodillas un poco más y abrí su culo con mi mano izquierda. 

Cogí el consolador con mi mano derecha y toqué su culo rosa con la punta del mismo. Su esfínter se arrugó aún más y se cerró.  
Le di una mordida a los pezones de Ian y le ordené que le abriera el culo. Él gimió y se relajó ligeramente. Toqué su entrada con mi dedo índice causando que se contrajera con fuerza y mordí sus pezones de nuevo. 

Continuó esto varias veces hasta que pudo aguantar mi dedo tocando su culo sin que cerrara el ojete tan fuerte como le fuera posible. Esparcí un poco de lubricante en su diminuto ojete rosado y el gimió. ──Ian, tu culo no está listo para que tenga sexo anal contigo. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño, si te follo, podría lastimarte. Voy a tener que meterte esto en el culo para que te acostumbres a la sensación de ser penetrado ──dije.

Toqué su entrada con el pequeño consolador e y comencé a masajearlo de un lado a otro dándole tiempo a su trasero para que se acostumbre a su sensación que le daba tener algo recorriendo su culo. Entonces, lentamente comencé a presionar un poco más fuerte contras su agujero. Finalmente, el consolador se posó sobre su diminuto agujero rosa peludo. Comencé a aplicar presión suavemente al consolador. Mi polla se puso dolorosamente erecta mientras hacía esto porque sentía envidia del consolador.

──Ian, relájate de una puta vez, vamos, déjalo entrar. 

──Tengo miedo, me va a doler. Dylan, siento que me va a doler.

──Tranquilo, no pasará, este consolador es suave y pequeño── le dije y un gemido profundo emanó de su pecho mientras empujaba el consolador de goma cada vez más duro contra su culo. Mi petición fue clara y él estaba empezando a relajarse a pesar de que no sabía cómo. Luego de un tiempo dejó de resistirse y me di cuenta de que no estaba acostumbrado a relajar los músculos del esfínter y que aún no podía metérselo. 

──Pretende que estás tratando de cagar pedazo de mierda grande y debes pujar y así será todo más fácil, Ian──, dije. Él respiró hondo y gruñó y sus nalgas se abrieron un poco y su esfínter se relajó muy ligeramente. Inmediatamente empujé el consolador fuerte y rápido en su culo semi relajado y casi lo conseguí llegar más allá del esfínter. Él gimió en voz alta e intentó cerrar las piernas. Yo volví a morder sus pezones y sentí su culo agarrar el consolador mientras presionaba el botón de su tetilla con mis dientes, así que empecé a aplicar presión cada vez más fuerte y el consolador empezó a moverse y finalmente lo sentí ceder y supe que la cresta de  
la cabeza de la polla falsa había pasado de su esfínter.


	7. Axilas

Empujé lentamente el consolador en su culo casi una pulgada hacia dentro y luego tiré hacia atrás

Su cabeza giró de un lado a otro y gimió profundamente para que me detuviera. Comencé a follar lentamente su culo con el consolador mientras gemía de dolor y placer, y cada vez lo empujé más y más y más y comenzó a gemir con cada empuje cuando se lo metía.

──Ohhh, Joder Dylan. MIERDA. Eso… Ah, se siente que arde y me duele. Ohhh,Ohhh Ohhh, Me gusta…── Estaba gimiendo de placer mientras el pequeño consolador se insertó lo suficiente para comenzar a masajear su próstata.

Cada vez que la cabeza del pene de goma tocaba su próstata, movía la cabeza de lado a lado gimiendo de placer. Lamí sus bolas peludas mientras seguía metiéndole el consolador en el culo, abriéndolo por primera vez y demostrándole que quizá, si se relajaba lo suficiente lo iba a pasar muy bien.

El saco donde se encontraban sus bolas comenzó a relajarse mientras seguía pasando mi lengua por todas partes hasta dejar muy húmedas sus grandes pelotas. Chupé primero una y luego la otra. Su escroto era rosa, pero cubierto de pelo negro rizado que le daba un toque muy caliente a mi lengua. Inserté el consolador en su trasero hasta que estuvo contra su glándula prostática y comencé a moverlo dentro y fuera mientras chupaba sus bolas.

Continuó gimiendo en voz alta y giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras su suave polla comenzaba a latir a la par con cada latido de su corazón. Ian primero gimió ──Ohhh ohhh ohhh ...── cada vez que golpeaba su próstata, luego ──¡Joder, es increíble!── No quería que se corriera así que aproveché a morder sus bolas rosas y colgantes con cierta dureza provocándole gemidos de dolor y haciendo que su culo apriete el consolador y los músculos de su pecho se flexionaran y diera un pequeño salto de la cama por un segundo. Su placer fue demasiado grande que tuve que calmarlo con un poco de dolor ... Funcionó, su polla se marchitó con el dolor de la mordida, pero comenzó a rogarme que continuara ──Dylan, oh, eso se sintió tan bien. Nunca supe que un hombre pudiera hacerle eso a otro hombre. Por favor, hazlo de nuevo. Me encanta el sexo anal.

──¿Quieres que lo vuelva a hacer? ──le pregunté.

──Sí, sí, por favor, fóllame el culo── respondió Ian.

──¡NO!── Dije. ──Aun no, te resististe al inicio y no me creíste cuando te dije que iba a mostrarte placer más allá de lo que hubieras imaginado. Pensaré en que sí puedo darte más placer pero primero vas a tener que darme placer a mí── le dije

──¡Sí, quiero complacerte! ¿Qué quieres que haga, Dylan? Haré lo que sea──, dijo.

──Bueno, en primer lugar, veamos qué tan dura se te puede poner la verga ──dije. Empecé a masajear sus bolas peludas,

acariciándolas y tirando de ellas suavemente. Su escroto se relajó y podía sostener cada bola por separado y rodarlas en mis manos.

Ian gimió de placer. Su polla comenzó a saltar y a saltar mientras comenzaba a endurecerse. Se hizo más y más larga con cada latido de su corazón. Su verga conectada con los latidos que mi presencia le causaba, sin omitir el placer. Luego comenzó a levantar su estómago mientras se llenaba con sangre. Moví el consolador metido profundamente en su culo y su polla se levantó completamente erecto e Ian gimió ──¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí!── Dejé ir el consolador metiéndoselo en el culo y me percaté de que su polla se elevó gloriosamente de los rizados vellos púbicos castaños a una altura de al menos 10 pulgadas, más de lo que alguna vez lo había visto.

──Oh Dios, es tan grande y gordo── dijo ──Chúpamela, por favor── dijo Ian. Deslicé los dedos de mi mano derecha mano a través de su suave y rizado vello púbico y agarré su caliente y palpitante verga, para después continuar masajeando sus bolas con mi mano izquierda. Agarré su polla de nuevo justo debajo de la cabeza y tiré de mi mano hacia abajo pelando hacia atrás su prepucio rosa revelando su rojo glande. Puse mi lengua caliente contra su carne del hombre y la pasé alrededor de la cabeza y a través de su agujero y degusté el sabor ácido y salado que solo un hombre podría crear en esta vida: Ian. Puse mis labios lentamente alrededor de la cabeza de su polla al rojo vivo y la chupé profundamente en mi boca.

──Ohhh Sí ... Dylan ¡Chúpame la verga!──, Gimió Ian. Comencé a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo metiéndome y sacando su dura polla. Sus gemidos aumentaron y sus caderas comenzaron a empujar su polla con fuerza contra mi boca. Sabía que no estaba lejos de correrse, así que envolví mi mano alrededor de sus bolas y tiré de su peludo escroto y lo estiré con fuerza. Continuó empujando hacia arriba en la cama y comencé a apretar con fuerza y a tirar más fuerte de su escroto con cada empuje. ──Ohh Ouch Oohh Ouch── gritó Ian, pero continuó levantándose de la cama para penetrar mi boca. Tiré aún más fuerte de sus testículos mientras le comía la polla hasta que simplemente retiré mi boca y le dejé empujando impotente en el aire y gritando de agonía mientras estiraba dolorosamente de sus bolas.

──¡Lo haces muy bien Ian, tienes una verga que huele y sabe cómo todo un hombre!── Dije soltando su escroto con las lastimadas bolas que caen encima del consolador clavado profundamente hasta el tope en su culo.

──Oh, Dylan, ¿¡por qué me apretaste las bolas así!? ¡Mierda, hombre!!Oh Dylan... Mi polla está tan dura y mis bolas se sienten como si hayan sido pisados... por favor haz que me corra... haz que mis bolas dejen de palpitar... ¡¡duelen tanto!!── Tiró poderosamente de sus ataduras, ──¡Chúpame la polla de nuevo, maldita sea!

──Puede ser, pero es tiempo de complacerme, Ian── dije. Agarré su caliente palpitante polla y comencé a frotarla de un lado a otro en uno de mis pezones y a masturbarme la polla con la otra mano. Froté mi polla erecta contra las piernas peludas de Ian disfrutando de la sensación de los muchos diminutos pelos oscuros y rizados. Me levanté de la cama y lamí las gotitas de sudor en el centro de su pecho, luego presioné mi cara en los rizados pelos húmedos de su axila e inhalé profundamente su olor almizclado y lamí su dulce y salado néctar de virilidad. ──Me gusta eso.

──¿Te sientes bien?──, pregunté dejando de lamer su axila un momento.

──Sí, sí──, respondió Ian. Froté mi polla por todo el vello marrón y rizado de su otra axila húmeda y luego empujé mi verga en su boca.

──¿Mi polla sabe bien?── pregunté.

──Sí quiero chuparte la polla ──respondió Ian.

── Chúpame la axila primero ──dije. Me incliné sobre él estirando mi brazo para que los largos pelos negros de mi axila tocaran la punta de su nariz. Su pecho peludo se agitaba mientras inhalaba mi almizcle profundamente en sus pulmones. Su lengua alcanzó mi axila peluda y descansé en su pecho colocando mi vello axilar rizado y mojado sobre su boca para dejarle beber todo el sabor y sudor que tenía allí y que se había acumulado mientras jugábamos con el dildo.

Me levanté en la cama, y apreté los pezones de Ian una vez más, y me senté a horcajadas sobre el pecho cubierto de vello.

Froté la cabeza de mi polla erecta de un lado a otro sobre la suave piel de sus mejillas y luego hasta su labio superior y me detuve allí frotándome sobre su bigote marrón mientras la lengua de Ian lamía la parte inferior de mi falo ávidamente. Le dije que abriera la boca y empujé mi polla hacia lo profundo de su garganta. Se atragantó al principio, pero pronto cogió el truco a chupar pollas. Le follé la boca como si nunca volviera a tener sexo y para ser su primera mamada lo hizo espectacular.

Cuando dejé de bombear, Ian pasó su lengua alrededor de mi glande y empezó a chuparme la cabeza de la polla y comencé a bombear más fuerte y más rápido, podía oír mis bolas peludas golpeando contra su barbilla sin afeitar, hasta que no pude soportar más la presión. Saqué mi palpitante herramienta roja de su boca y froté furiosamente la punta de mi eje adolorido contra su suave y peludo bigote


	8. Desvirgando a Ian

Gemí fuerte. Respiré hondo (más un jadeo), y dejé mi fajo sobre su rostro. Grandes y gruesos trallazos de semen blanco salieron disparados de mi polla palpitante pegada al bigote de Ian. Abrió la boca y eyaculé unas 5 o 6 veces más mientras bombeaba mi polla con mi mano. Las gotas de esperma entraron en la boca de Ian, en sus labios y por todas partes, sobre todo enredándose en su barbilla. El olor del esperma caliente y nuestro almizcle corporal llenaron el aire.

──Joder, te corriste en mi cara──, Ian gimió de placer mientras lamia las gotas de crema blanca que se acercaban a sus labios y luego succionó mi glande mientras me miraba profundamente con sus ojos cristalizados.

Me acomodé para besarle y poder recoger los restos de semen que quedaron en su barbilla y bigote. Mi leche sabia salada y ácida, pero era espesa y pegajosa y mientras la tenía en la lengua le besé de nuevo dejando que su lengua probara la mía, la cual sabía a mi corrida.

──¡Chúpame la polla, POR FAVOR!── suplicó Ian contra mi boca. ──Mis bolas están palpitando muchísimo, ¡¡POR FAVOR HAZME CORRER!!── suplicó con basta necesidad. Miré su polla y pude notar lo erecto que estaba y literalmente palpitando sin siquiera ser tocado, parecía que con el solo roce iba a terminar orinando su leche. Me levanté y me moví entre sus piernas. Tomé el consolador de su culo y lo froté de un lado a otro contra su próstata. El culo de Ian se empujó contra el consolador mientras gemía de placer y a su vez empujé el consolador dentro y fuera de su culo varias veces, sacándolo hasta la cabeza y luego empujándolo profundamente hacia su trasero hasta la base. Su culo se movió de ida y vuelta al ritmo que empujaba el del consolador. Finalmente, tiré del consolador de goma del culo peludo del semental caliente y este me deleitó con un ronco gemido y gimió mientras su palpitante polla roja se sacudió en el aire rogándome que la chupara

Puse una gran cantidad lubricante en mi dedo medio y le hice cosquillas en el culo. Ian gimió ──Fóllame──. Lentamente inserté mi dedo profundamente hasta la basa en su culo y luego comencé a deslizarlo rápidamente hacia adentro y hacia afuera ... adentro y afuera ... una y otra vez ... La polla de Ian había estado palpitando fuerte durante al menos una hora y supe que debe haber tenido un terrible caso de 'bolas azules' a estas alturas, así que agarré sus peludas bolas con mi mano libre. ──¡Aahhhh Ohhhh Ouuuchh! Dylan, me duelen── Él gritó. Ja, me había quedado disfrutando de Ian tanto tiempo que había estado tan duro y cachondo por tanto tiempo que sus bolas estaban empezando palpitar.

──¡BUENO! Si tan solo supieras cuántas veces he visto sementales calientes como tú y les he deseado tanto, pero no puedo tenerlos y eso me provoca tanto dolor en las bolas por tener una erección y no poder aliviarme ──Inserté mi dedo en su culo tan profundo como fuera posible y luego encontré su próstata. Comencé a doblar mi dedo y froté su glándula productora de semen con la punta de mi dedo. Esto estaba volviendo loco al marino de dolor y placer. Le di un masaje en sus bolas dolorosamente adoloridas con dolor y toqué su próstata mientras su polla dolorida follaba aire sin forma de liberarse. Una gota de jugo claro de pre semen apareció en la punta de la cabeza de su polla y corrió por su tronco. Minutos después decidí sacar mi dedo y tomé una gran cantidad de lubricante en la palma de mi mano y las empecé a frotar. ──Dime cuando te vayas a correr── le dije mirándole.

──¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí!── gimió. Tomé su palpitante herramienta roja en mi mano y comencé acariciando su eje de arriba hacia abajo, turnándome para chupar la hinchada punta roja de su polla y sus adoloridas bolas azules. Los gemidos que salían de su boca vinieron de lo profundo de su pecho cubierto de pelo. Yo continué bombeando su polla y frotando sus bolas mientras sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado lamiendo su lengua a través de sus labios y de su bigote.

Comencé a tragar su polla, mi cabeza se balanceaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de su verga salubre y caliente, y él estaba moviendo sus caderas en contra de mis movimientos follando mi boca. Estaba gimiendo tan fuerte que la gente podría haberlo escuchado hasta el pasillo.

──¡Oh SÍ! ¡Creo que me voy a correr pronto!── Él gritó.

── ¡Sabré exactamente cuándo estarás empezando a correrte!── dije mientras sacaba su polla fuera de mi boca y comencé a bombear hacia arriba y hacia abajo con mi mano lubricada.

Agarré su polla y comencé masturbarlo más y más rápido.

──oh .... Oh .... OH! ... Ahh ... Ahh ... ──Estaba tratando de contenerlo... estaba esperando hasta no pudo contenerlo ni un momento más. Continué masturbando su polla, apretándola un poco más fuerte para más sensación. ──Oh ... Mierda Dylan, Ahh Ahh ... ¡Me corro!──, Gritó. En ese mismo instante, Ian llegó a un punto sin retorno, apunté su polla en un ángulo de 45 grados hacia su cara y gritó de placer y dolor como un león. Su culo se levantó de la cama, su escroto se apretó y su polla se movió poderosamente en mi mano. Una espesa corriente blanca de esperma fue arrojada desde la punta roja hinchada de su polla aterrizando como globos blancos, perlados y brillantes que se pegaron a su pelaje marrón oscuro por todo su pecho e incluso en su cara. La crema continuó saliendo en un sólido chorro blanco durante varios segundos como si Ian estuviera orinando esperma en lugar de eyacularlo. Cuando la espesa corriente blanca finalmente se detuvo en gotas, puse su polla palpitante dentro de mi boca y chupé el resto de gotitas de su crema de la punta de su polla.

El torso de Ian estaba cubierto de espesas gotas blancas de semen.

Lamió varias de las gotitas blancas de esperma que cayeron cerca de sus labios y saboreó el sabor de su semen. Le metí la lengua en el ombligo y comencé a lamer las gotas de sudor y esperma mientras trabajaba en mi camino hasta su pecho. Tomé una larga gota de semen y lo unté en mi pezón y me incliné sobre Ian. Él tomó mi pezón en su boca y lo lamió para limpiar el semen y arremolinó su lengua alrededor de mi pezón poniéndolo duro y mordiéndolo suavemente. Con los dedos tomé otro charco de esperma espeso que se había acumulado en el centro de su pecho, recogiendo la mayor parte y lo froté en el pelo oscuro y rizado de su axila, y una vez que embarré todo el semen en su axila sudada, me acerqué a limpiar el desastre que había hecho y el empezó a gemir mientras lamía esa parte. El sabor acre de su semen cremoso junto al sudor y el olor de su almizcle. La piel de su axila y sus pelos, junto al esperma humeante me volvieron loco.

Miré a Ian. Se había desmayado del placer extasiado. Quité todas sus ataduras y decidí despertarlo.

Le di una ligera palmada en la mejilla y lo desperté. Abrió los ojos y dijo: ──Ese fue la sesión de sexo más fantástica que he tenido. Te adoro── De alguna manera supe iba a decir eso. Me abrazó contra su peludo pecho y envolvió sus fuertes piernas peludas alrededor de las mías, mi polla contra la suya, fue deslizada con mi mano hacia su entrada

Gritó de dolor cuando me metí en su agujero virgen, así que simplemente me detuve antes de empezar a estrellarme contra él mientras le daba una palmada en la pierna.

──Oh, hombre tienes un culo súper apretado y caliente, mierda. Que bien se siente. Y aún no está toda── canturreé mientras iba metiendo mi polla en él y sus músculos se aflojaban bajo sus frenéticos esfuerzos.

Decidí darle una fuerte bofetada en la pierna que fue más fuerte que la primera.

El dolor era tan severo en su rostro que ni siquiera se opuso cuando embestí mi longitud contra él, pues lo quería tanto como yo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí y gruñir mientras me deslizaba con toda mi longitud hacia adentro y hacia afuera suavemente y cada vez yendo un poco más profundo.

Luego saqué mi polla bruscamente y le acaricié el pecho ──Creo que ya estás listo para ser jodido, Ian, Prepárate porque voy a meter mi polla hasta tu vientre── Él sonrió y abrió sus piernas ampliamente y me incliné sobre él, levantándole el culo hasta a la altura de mi polla, rezumando pre semen de nuevo mientras lo presionaba en contra de su entrada peluda. ──Lo disfrutarás tanto como yo, prepárate para mi polla──, susurré.

Dejó escapar un largo gemido mientras presionaba nuevamente mi verga en contra de su entrada que se abrió dándole paso a mi cabeza que se metió rápidamente en su entrada más allá de los músculos del esfínter bien trabajados. Lo sostuve ahí mirándole mientras él me miraba y luego seguí enterrando mi polla dentro de sí como lo había hecho minutos antes y decidí agarrar sus piernas, levantándolas sobre mis hombros. 


	9. Cosas de Gays

Ahí lo dejé con mi polla a mitad del camino mientras sentía su esfínter abrazar mi cabeza y su entrada apretando mi pene, así que con una poderosa estocada me enteré en él hasta las bolas. Dejo escapar un gruñido largo y continuo mientras su mi polla penetraba por primera vez las profundidades de su ser. Entonces miré hacia abajo y vi en sus ojos la locura, la pasión salvaje grabada en su rostro, su cuerpo ardiendo como carbones de fuego mientras comenzaba a follarlo.

Me balanceé hacia el una y otra vez con velocidad mientras mis caderas golpeaban contra su culo perdiendo mi polla en su ser, uniéndonos de esa forma tan prohibida entre dos hombres.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras aceleraba el paso, gimiendo mientras lo hacía sentir como una puta

──Oh, Ian, oh tienes un dulce agujero, oh joder──, canturreé mientras le penetraba. Los músculos de mi cuerpo se ondearon en forma de olas pegando mi polla en su profundidad mientras le hacía gemir con cada embestida

──Oh toma esto, Ian, estoy seguro de que te gusta una buena verga enterrada en ti, joder, no sabes cómo me prende que hayas accedido a todo esto, me vuelves loco, tómalo todo──, grité mientras golpeaba su interior con mi polla, una y otra vez.

Ian estaba gruñendo en voz alta ahora, jadeando por respirar mientras lo atacaba brutalmente con mi fuerza masiva haciendo que pudiera sentir mi polla profundamente en su vientre cada vez que tocaba fondo ...

Durante 15 brutales minutos le follé frenéticamente hasta se entumeció por el dolor y se encontró arqueándose hacia mí para tomar mi polla tan profunda como le fuera posible, gritándole. ──Oh fóllame, por favor Dylan, fóllame más duro, lastímame por favor, fóllame profundamente con tu gorda polla, fóllame, por favor .... Me encanta── había cruzado la línea y estaba rogando por más mientras mis rígidos veintidós centímetros lo llenaban de calor y lujuria, de nuevo y de nuevo.

De repente, su polla estaba chorreando semen de nuevo sobre nosotros su vientre, mientras gritaba bañado en sudor: ──Oh sí, sí, fóllame más fuerte Dylan, dame más de tu polla, métemela, folla mi culo, por favor, fóllame más fuerte.

Se arqueó hacia mí y gimió de dolor cuando mi polla se puso más rígida dentro de él y creció aún más debido a las palabras que me hicieron legar al orgasmo y con unas cuantas penetradas más, vi en su rostro que pudo sentir cuando mi lava caliente comenzó a inundar su agujero, ardiendo en semen caliente mientras mi cuerpo pasó por sacudidas hasta que finalmente me derrumbé sobre su cuerpo peludo nuevamente, pero quería más y más, quizá hasta cuando lo hiciera correr. A pesar de que ya había llegado a mi orgasmo, mi polla seguía dura dentro de Ian, así que, lo hice girar y lo puse boca abajo en las sábanas, con su culo en el aire, ensartado en mi polla, sin siquiera sacárselo, dándole un nuevo placer al no estar acostumbrado a mi pene de esta forma.

Como un toro furioso, le jodí sin piedad, sin hablar, y con una energía brutal, acariciando profundamente dentro de él golpeándole con mi polla insaciable.

Mis manos agarraron sus caderas con fuerza mientras lo follaba sobre las sabanas mojadas de líquidos corporales, sobre todo semen y sudor.

Gruñía y lloraba ahora continuamente. Estaba roto, lo cual era muy seguro luego de las penetraciones que le estaba haciendo

Se quedó allí tomando todo lo que tenía para darle y, sin embargo, el hormigueo que se estaba creando dentro de su ser anhelaba más, más polla, más dolor, más de mi hermoso cuerpo, aplastando salvajemente el suyo ... Anhelando más del dolor y la presión, los gruñidos que salían de su boca me lo confirmaban.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y lugar, cautivado, hechizado, esperando el momento en que gritara al sentir que le daba más de mi semen, más de mi misma esencia, lo cual no tardó mucho hasta que él se corrió sobre las sabanas y su culo apretó mi polla lo cual me llevó a detonar dentro de él explotando, haciéndome jadear y llorar ahora de alegría y alivio mientras vertía mi amor en él.

Finalmente, los espasmos se detuvieron y me dejé caer en la cama saliendo de su culo con fuerza y le miré. Su rostro era de una calma asombrosa, como si hubiera corrido mil millas y encontrara agua y una cama al final del camino. Me acosté sobre su espalda llena de olor a sudor, lo que me da morbo, pero decido calmarme, al menos hasta que mi dedo baja por columna, nalgas y llega a su agujero sintiendo el semen burbujeando fuera y sobre sus bolas, por entre sus piernas.

Metí mi dedo en la profundidad de su agujero sintiendo toda mi carga mientras él gemía de dolor al estar lastimado. Me retiré de allí y le dejé sintiéndose satisfecho y saciado de amor ...

Vi las profundas marcas de moretones en sus caderas donde le había agarrado y sabía que estarían allí mucho tiempo.

──Hay que descansar. No uses el baño, Quiero que mis jugos de amor corran por tus piernas cuando amanezca mañana, hombrecito heterosexual. Tienes muchas lecciones aún por aprender y necesito que te diviertas con algunas cosas nuevas, empezando por mi dulce leche en tus tripas. Hoy fuiste un buen hombre, me encantas Ian. No quiero perderte nunca.

Ian con sueño giró su rostro y me vio avergonzado ──No tienes idea de lo mucho que disfruté. Jamás hubiera pensado en que podía pedir más verga o que fueras un diablo mientras me follaba. Me corrí como nunca hoy día.

──Cosas de gays.

Ian se acercó a mi boca no sin antes dejar salir un gemido de dolor y reafirmó lo que yo le decía ──Definitivamente cosas de gays.

FIN


End file.
